futurepolandballfandomcom-20200213-history
Ling Chinaball
Ling China |nativename =玲代 |image = Ling.png |caption = |reality = Ling Dynasty |government = Heavenly Kingdom |capital = Beijingball (Official imperial capital) |personality = Collectivist/Individualist (depends on), Monarchist, Traditionalistic, Industrial, Technological |language = Chinese languages Mongol languages Uyghur Tibetan Manchu Russian And many others |religion = Shenism Taoism Confucianism Chinese Salvationism Mahayana Buddhism Vajrayana Buddhism Theravada Buddhism Protestantism Catholicism Orthodoxy Sunni Islam Tengriism Shamanism Animism |military = Chinese Imperial Army |gender = Male |friends =United Koreaball Kingdom of Tringapore Malay Federationball New Vietnamball Thai Siamball New Bhutanball Kouanchao Laoball New Khmer Kingdomball Second Indonesian Republicball Great Kingdom of NepalRawr Kingdom of Burmaball Greater Sinhala Kingdomball Bengali Sultanateball Senatorial Unionball Federation of Siberiaball and pretty much everyone as long as they don’t attack or harm him|enemies =Japanese Unionball Timorball Cheongug Dynastyball and everyone who attacks or rebel against him |likes = Chinese culture, Monarchism, other southeast asians, chinese traditions and modernity growing up together, Traditionalism, Conservationism, industries, factories, high technologies, science, astronomy, wars (Only if he wins them) |hates = Commies, communist world, sushi, every japanese thing, Fascism, democracy, invaders, imperialists, Secularism, Liberalism (sometimes), lose wars |founded = 2320 |ended =3020 |predecessor =Remnants of Chinaball, New Mengjiangball, Japanese Unionball chinese occupied clay |onlysuccessor = |bork = Tao Tao, 陶 陶 |food = Dim Sum, Rice, Mantou, Noodle |intospace = Yes |notes = |type =|successor = Sun Chinaball, Second Mengjiang Khanateball, Merkezi Khanateball}} Ling Chinaball will be a countryball of Asia. It will be a very powerful and stronk traditionalist empire who hates communism and other foreign influences, it is well known for the combination between chinese traditional culture and western modernity that is his trademark. History Ling China was born in a complicated way however stands out if by its glorious history after the foundation. Ling kicked Japanese Unionball out of China and Manchuria regions after killing Remnants of Chinaball and New Mengjiangball, annexing their clays to its new mighty empire. He also helped Koreaball that was under Japanese Unionball rule to be free again, later he defeated Japanese Unionball in Siberiaball, making they free too. Ling would increase his dominance when he defeated the rebellious turks in East Turkestan and annexed more turkic lands to his province of the same name. His great creation was FEAUball, a political organization for countries of the far east Asia. Ling also stated that all overseas chinese living in FEAU member countries will have automatic citizenship of Ling China, so overseas chinese can benefit from Ling government programs and contribute to the economy of both their country of residence and Ling, receiving many benefits. He also founded Kingdom of Tringapore that is his son and favorite country in Southeast Asia. Ling fought a violent 3-year war when on the Korean peninsula, his allies of the United Korea monarchy were overthrown by the Cheongug Dynastyball rebels. In this war, Ling temporary aligned himself politically with Japanese Unionball. The fall of Ling began when Federation of Siberiaball was after many wars invaded and taken, Siberia was a great ally of Ling because it prevented that rebellions and wars happened in the borders of the turkic and mongols provinces of Ling, nevertheless after their fall, all the people who hated Ling could once again attack the empire, and this happened for 200 years. 700 hundred years after its founding Ling Chinaball lost its dominion over the provinces of East Turkestan and parts of Greater Mongolia and Tibet, it would create a huge domestic crisis that would result in fall of the empire and the rise of a new China, the Sun Chinaball. Provinces and autonomous regions. It has a very large territory, its provinces are: *Hebei, Hong Kong, Liandao, Taiwan, Anhui, Gansu, Sichuan, Yunnan, Hainan, Xizang, Guangxi, Shandong, Zhejiang, Ningxia, Manchuria, Shanxi, Fujian, Jiangxi, Hunan, Guizhou, Guangdong, Hubei Protectorates (autonomous regions): *Greater Mongolia (Outer Mongolia, Inner Mongolia, Tuva, Buryatia, Altai, Dzungaria) *East Turkestan (Tarim Basin and other nearby turkic regions) *Tibet (The whole original tibetan region) It is usually neutral in foreign scenario, but it is very aggressive when someone attacks him Gallery Ling map.png|Map of the Great Ling Empire Ling flag.png|Flag of the Great Ling Empire Category:Asia Category:Chinaball Category:Anti-Communist Category:Anti-Nazi Category:Anti-Democracy Category:Anti-Japanese Category:Mongoliaball Category:Mongol Category:Chinese-speaking Category:Mongol-speaking Category:Eastern Asia Category:Central Asia Category:Southeastern Asia Category:Anti-American Category:Anti-Capitalist Category:Russian-speaking Category:Tibetan-speaking Category:Uyghur-speaking Category:Tibetball Category:Taiwanball Category:FEAU Category:Radical Category:Violent Category:Nuke wishing Category:Nukes Category:No mercy Category:Hard to invade Category:Hard to destroy Category:Stronk Category:Big Category:Bombs to neighbours Category:Smart Category:Nationalist Category:Monarchist